yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel 004
Jail Break! is the fourth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga series. Chapter Summary At Domino City Jail The Prisoner numbered 777 escapes prison shooting a guard in th process. He then dashes towards Domino City. In the classroom As school ends, Jonouchi suggest to Yugi, that they grab something to eat on the way home. Yugi excitedly suggests the new Burger World, which had just opened. Jonouchi, punches the air, yelling out "Awright! Burger World it is!". Anzu overhears them and quickly shuns the place, tellings Yugi the place is terrible, people started getting sick the day it opened, he absolutly cannot go there. A bit disappointed, Yugi relinquishes the idea taking Anzu's advice and suggests they go to Calorie Burger instead. Anzu says that she can't join them, she has chores to do and reminds them, what the teacher said about an escaped convict on the lose, so they should problably go straight home. Yugi gets worked over the convict. Anzu leaves while he quibbles with Jonouchi and takes a big sigh of relief after leaving the classroom. After school Jonouchi ponders and says that Anzu has been acting strange lately. Yugi agrees noting that she hasn't walked home with them recently. Jonouchi thinks, if his instincts are correct, she's doing an "escort service", where she takes rich older men on dates to earn money. Yugi immediatly objects that Anzu is not that kind of girl. Jonouchi begins to tease Yugi about jumping to her defense and his face going red. The two of them follow Anzu in secret after she leaves school. They trail her until she enters a building. The two boys stare at the building puzzled, seeing that it's Burger World. Getting Served As they enter Anzu, in a waitress uniform, meets them at the door and begins to welcome them, before noticing, who they are. She begins to panic. After-school jobs are against school rules. If people begin to find out that she has one, she'll get expelled. Nonetheless she takes them to their seats and serves them. After putting their burgers in front of them, Anzu squirts ketchup onto them producing the text "TELL AND YOU DIE!!" Summary incomplete Reason for challenge The escaped prisoner took Téa hostage. When she realized that he was ordering Yugi to bring him liquor and cigarettes, she called out to him. The prisoner slapped Téa and Yami Yugi came out to challenge the prisoner to a Shadow Game. Rules *Each player must choose one finger, and can only move that one. Other than that, the players are free to do whatever they want. The game *The prisoner chooses his index finger (naturally, planning to use it to shoot Yugi). *Yugi chooses his thumb. *The game starts, and the prisoner almost shoots Yugi. *Yugi lights a cigarette lighter, making the prisoner realize his cigarette hasn't been lit yet. *Yugi lights the cigarette, then places the lighter on the prisoner's hand as he pours his drink. *The prisoner could do nothing, because the vodka was 180 proof (90% alcohol). *The prisoner's cigarette fell into the vodka, setting himself on fire. No Penalty Game needed. Note * In the first series anime version of the duel the prisoner realizes Yamis plan and drops the gun in order to light his cigarette. Yami Yugi gives him a Penalty Game where the prisoner imagines himself on fire.